


Sweetheart

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You've been feeling down and stressed out lately because of work. Hana stops in unexpectedly, and wants to help you out.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> _This was a commission written for **[@starsxeternal](http://starsxeternal.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr, with some minor modifications to remove personal details._
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

The persistent knocking on the door to your flat faintly grated on your nerves. Of course, you recognised the rhythm—that could only be Hana. With a long-suffering sigh, you stood from your sofa and answered the door.

Hana threw her arms wide as she cried your name. “There’s my girl.”

You leaned in to wrap your arms around her. “Hi, Hana,” you said glumly. She gave you a hard squeeze that made your ribs creak. Her expression was laden with concern when she stepped inside.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, a hand pressed against your forehead to check for fever. “Are you sick? You should have told me, I could have brought you some _juk_.”

“No, I’m not sick,” you assured her. Her brow furrowed and she doffed her cap, peering into your face. She hummed, and gently brushed her thumb along your cheek.

“Maybe you need a little R&R, then. Let’s go out for a bit, and then we can come back and make supper together, okay?”

You made a slight face, remembering the last time Hana had tried cooking in your apartment. “If it's all the same to you, I’d rather just relax when we get back. Maybe we could grab something to eat while we’re out?”

Hana smiled brightly, squeezing your hand as she nodded. “Okay. The place near here makes really good _samegyetan_ —that’ll perk anyone up. And it’s been a while since we did _patbingsu_ —my treat, okay? Then we can come back to your apartment, and we’ll watch something while I play with your hair.”

You sighed longingly as you nodded. “Okay, yeah… that actually sounds really nice.”

“Okay, good!” She grabbed your hand again and pressed a happy kiss on the back of your palm. “Let’s go.”

* * *

While you were out, Hana kept you busy talking about what had you all out of sorts. Specifically, you went on at length about how work had been getting you down and stressing you out so badly. She was very sympathetic, and looked at you like she wished she could take all your burdens and shoulder them herself.

She didn’t say much as you spoke—just held your hand and rubbed your knuckles. Sometimes, she made a face to indicate her displeasure. When you finally finished letting off all that steam, you felt a little lighter. You looked at Hana and smiled.

“Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it,” you said. Hana smiled as she kissed each of your knuckles.

“Of course. You can always count on me,” she insisted, leaving a quick peck on your cheek. You smiled and sighed, nuzzling her crown.

“You know, you can count on me, too,” you murmured, knowing she held a lot of her own troubles too close to her chest.

She smiled wryly. “I suppose our relationship has earned enough experience to level up.”

You laughed at the analogy, and shook your head. Comfortable silence settled between you while you finished the trek home.

Arriving back at your apartment, you felt much better—food and talking about your problems always helped, but the fresh air was nice, too. Still, you could feel a lingering weight on your shoulders.

You resolved to ignore it as best you could, and focus instead on the time you had left with Hana. After all, she’d arrived unannounced, so odds were she wouldn’t be staying much longer—you weren’t going to keep moping while your girlfriend had specifically shown up to spend time with you.

While you slipped off your shoes, Hana dallied in the entryway. Anxiety rippled in your chest as your heart sank—

“Oh, do you have to leave already?” You asked sullenly.

“What? No! No, no, I was just thinking about something.” She smiled reassuringly, and you relaxed. “Why don’t you go ahead and get settled? I’ll join you in a minute.”

“You’d better not be trying to raid my kitchen again,” you scolded, though your tone was playful.

She shrugged innocently. “Just go relax. I’ll be right there, okay?”

You eyed her skeptically, but nodded before heading into your living room. A few minutes of suspicious silence passed, but you tried to focus on deciding what to watch.

Something small and light struck your shoulder, and you jumped as you looked over. On the couch next to you, a little foam ball. You glanced up to see Hana on the other side of the room, leveling a toy replica of her blaster at you.

You raised a brow, and she smirked impishly. “Square up.”

She tossed you a toy replica of your own that you caught with ease. You looked between it and her curiously. Was she really trying to have a pretend gun battle with you?

When you didn’t react further, she shot you again, the foam ball hitting your chest. You squinted.

Reacting quickly, you fired two retaliatory rounds at her, which she barely managed to dodge before she dove behind an armchair. There were only three rounds in the gun, so you had to make your last move wisely.

You scuttled around to the far side of your sofa, tentatively poking your head over the top to take stock of the room.

Hana noticed and fired her last round. It missed by a wide margin, and you stood up, leveling your gun at her hiding spot. She crept out from behind the armchair, hands raised in surrender.

“Please have mercy,” she cooed, and you couldn’t help your laugh.

“I guess I can take mercy on someone so cute,” you sighed, setting the gun on the side table. Hana grinned widely as she scooped up one of the first foam balls she’d fired. You raised a brow, and she flung it at you.

You swatted it away, and with a theatrical shout, Hana tackled you to the floor. You both broke into peals of laughter as you collapsed into a heap. She peppered your face with kisses so intently that you couldn’t stop yourself from giggling. She finally paused to cup your cheek, her thumb brushing gently along your cheekbone as she smiled down at you.

“There’s my pretty girl,” she cooed, and heat flooded your cheeks as you looked away.

“Hana, please… not so much sugar. You’ll give me a toothache.”

She giggled and nuzzled your cheek. “Aw, come on—let me see that smile.” She blew a raspberry against your neck, and you yelped with laughter. You were mid-protest when she interrupted you with a gentle kiss that sent warmth fluttering in your stomach. As you relaxed beneath her, she laced the fingers of both hands up with yours, and kissed the back of each palm in turn.

“Feel better?” She asked, hopeful and smug rolled up into one tiny package.

You nodded. “Thanks, Hana,” you sighed happily. She smiled in kind and kissed you once more before she disentangled from you, helping you stand.

“It’s getting late. Why don’t you go swap into something more comfortable? We can hang out in the living room after you get changed.”

“For real, this time?” You teased, needling her ribs. She laughed as she swatted your hand away.

“For real.”

* * *

When Hana came out of the bathroom, she had let her hair down so it flowed loosely around her shoulders. She had also changed into some comfy pyjamas that she’d left in your bottom drawer ages ago.

You smiled hopefully. “Are you staying the night?”

She looked momentarily nervous, but then vaulted over the back of the sofa to curl up at your side.

“I didn’t want to be rude, but I figured you wouldn’t mind,” she said, arms wrapped around your middle. You leaned over to kiss her crown.

“I don’t mind at all.”

She giggled as she rubbed your back, nestling into the furrow of your shoulder. The two of you shuffled around for a minute, getting comfortable on the couch. Hana draped herself over your form as you settled back against the pillows lengthwise.

With a chuckle, you rubbed her back. “Comfy?”

“Good pillow,” she mumbled, cheek resting against your chest. You snorted, and gave her a lingering squeeze. Her hands drifted innocently along your belly, just under the hem of your shirt. The warmth of her touch made your stomach quiver pleasantly, and you sighed as you glided your fingers through her tresses.

You gently caressed her cheek, tipping her chin up so she was looking at you.

“Thank you, Hana.” A great deal of the meaning behind your statement was left unsaid, but you knew she understood. She smiled warmly as she leaned up to press a soft kiss against your mouth.

“Of course.” A beat, and she tapped the end of your nose. “I love you. And I want you to be happy. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Your heart fluttered, and you gave her another squeeze. “You make me happy,” you said, kissing the top of her hair. “And I love you, too.”

Hana smiled gratefully as she gave you a final, lingering kiss, then settled back down against your chest to watch the vid screen. Companionable silence hung between the two of you, and you slowly let yourself drift.


End file.
